


A Daffodil Means the Sun is Always Shining When I'm With You

by gsaiyn



Series: high school au (Fire Emblem) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school au.</p><p>Xander and Ryouma just finished their college exams and went out for a relaxing cup of coffee. Xander is an adorable mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daffodil Means the Sun is Always Shining When I'm With You

The two men had exams today. Xander had his first and finished some time before Ryoma had his finished so he was relaxing in the dorm room. He was quietly reading a book when Ryoma walked in with his bag dragging on the floor. “How was it?“ 

"I just want to sleep and not wake up after that God forsaken exam.”

Xander set his book down on the table and asked his roommate, “Would you like to take some time to relax and go out for a cup of coffee?”

Ryoma considered the thought and nodded. “That would be nice after that hell.” The man smiled and went to the bathroom to take a warm, relaxing bath after the long day he’s had.

 

The coffee shop wasn’t too far away they couldn’t walk there. The two had a peaceful stroll down to the calming place. Surprisingly to them, it wasn’t packed with college students looking to relax. They found the lack of people there comforting; Even after sitting in hours of silence. It was because they weren’t sitting in stuffy classrooms with hawk-eyed professors staring down on them. 

They took their seats in the corner of the place and talked quietly about school and familial affairs. They discussed things like what exams were coming up next, when projects were due, joking about whose courses were harder. And other things like how bad Xander’s dad was, Takumi’s and Hinoka’s transitioning, if Hinoka and Camilla were a thing. They also took time to appreciate the beautiful scenery outside. 

When they had finished their drinks and paid, they took their leave. Xander had noticed a small flower shop on the way to the coffee place. While the two were talking, he decided that he would take it to his advantage to give his crush a flower to confess. The blond was nervous, of course, but he figured he would have to do it one day. And today was that day.

They reached the shop and Xander asked Ryoma to wait outside for a moment, saying he had to grab something from the owner. Ryoma was examining the pots sitting outside the front when Xander returned with a pair of daffodils with a note tied to them. Xander’s face was a slight bit red at the cheeks. “These are, uh… for you?” Xander’s voice was quivering a bit and he sounded unsure about it. If he could have punched himself without causing concern, he would have. He shoved the flowers into Ryoma’s hands. “Just take them, please.”

Ryoma gave him a confused look but took the flowers anyways. He gently untied the note from the stems and opened the paper. Xander looked to the ground as he read the note aloud. “I’m too nervous to say this out loud, but will you be my boyfriend?” Ryoma looked back up at Xander who was still looking at the ground. Ryoma gave a small heartily laugh and took Xander’s hand in his. Both of their faces were red as he said, “Of course I will! I’ve wanted to ask the same thing for months." 

Xander smiled and held Ryoma’s hand. "I’m glad to hear it.” The two walked peacefully back to their dorms where they instantly fell asleep after the long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out some other high school au drabbles at fire-emblem-highschool on tumblr. I may not be posting them all here.


End file.
